


Дольше, чем ты думаешь

by Vezunchik_Chip



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Drama, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezunchik_Chip/pseuds/Vezunchik_Chip
Summary: Шерон всегда опаздывает, всегда на шаг позади. Но в этот раз всё будет иначе.





	

На четвёртом уровне всегда тихо, безлюдно. Воздух здесь столь густой и душный, что без маски не продержаться и пяти минут. Всё как будто растворяется в нём, мутнеет, и далёкие звуки многочисленных трасс сливаются в монотонный шум, а потом тебя отключает от мира — как программу — и стирает из него навсегда. Потеря сознания, кома, смерть — таков удел тех, кто по неосторожности или глупости суётся сюда в одиночку и без защиты.  
Раз в пару недель сюда поднимаются Чистильщики: катят за собой контейнеры на колёсах и с беспристрастными лицами скидывают туда тела несчастных, нашедших здесь свой последний приют. Куда тела отвозят потом, Шерон не знает, её это не волнует. Для неё четвёртый уровень — лишь способ подняться выше, туда, где острые шпили высотных зданий вспарывают клубящиеся белоснежные облака и разрезают небо на части. Туда, где нет ни грязи, ни смрада, ни смерти.  
Туда, где есть он.  
Ему сейчас лет шесть, не больше. Маленький белокурый мальчик с ясными карими глазами и звонким детским смехом, с лучистой улыбкой и тягой ко всему новому и интересному. Такой чужой и такой родной одновременно, и от осознания, что всё это — все эти улыбки и взгляды — вновь предназначено кому-то другому, Шерон задыхается так же, как задыхалась бы на проклятом четвёртом уровне, оставшись без маски.  
Ей нравится наблюдать издалека. Приходить к дому мальчика с рассветом, греться в отражённых от металлических стен лучах солнца, прятаться за информационными стендами и искать мальчика взглядом сквозь сменяющие друг друга голограммы. Ловить его редкие случайные улыбки, смеяться украдкой, когда у него что-то не получается и он так забавно обижается на всех подряд. Он немного капризный, но уже упрямый донельзя, и Шерон нравится замечать в этом мальчике знакомые по старой памяти черты. Видеть, как он понемногу превращается в человека, которого она знала.  
Шерон два месяца назад исполнилось двадцать шесть, и всё, что у неё есть, — обшарпанный контейнер вместо дома на втором уровне и работа на заводе по переработке химических отходов. Шерон нельзя подниматься выше третьего уровня, и если её поймают, всё закончится прямо там, на месте, и Чистильщикам достанется на одно тело больше.   
Она и этот мальчик принадлежат разным мирам, и от сокрытой во всём этом иронии хочется плакать. Но плакать — нельзя. Потому что теперь, впервые за столько бессмысленных встреч, причинявших им обоим лишь боль, Шерон знает, что делать. Знает, как обернуть шутку судьбы в свою пользу. Слишком многое она помнит, чего не хотела бы знать никогда.

***

В Лондоне царит осень. Промозглый ветер безжалостно терзает голые ветви, и под подошвами туфель шуршит сухая листва, а с Темзы тянет свежестью и солью — таким странно знакомым запахом, который Шерон никак не удаётся ни с чем соотнести.  
Осенью людей на улицах становится заметно меньше, и Шерон часто наведывается в парк, раскинувшийся в нескольких кварталах от дома, — небольшой, но уютный, с лавочками вдоль аллей и аккуратными газонами. Здесь тихо и дышится легче, здесь нет надоедливых врачей и заботливо-обеспокоенных взглядов матери. И других детей нет, а значит, некому дразнить Шерон и тыкать в неё пальцами.  
Зато встречаются уличные музыканты, что странно, ведь слушать их некому. Только Шерон иногда становится рядом с ними и вслушивается в плачущие звуки скрипки. Она закрывает глаза и представляет сцены из давно прочитанных книг — сказочные балы, прогулки по пышным дворцовым садам, нежные влюблённые взгляды. Что ещё могут читать девочки в её возрасте? Особенно если мать — поклонница любовных романов.  
Но сегодня музыкантов нет, есть лишь странный мужчина в шляпе. Он сидит на лавочке и кутается в тонкое, не по погоде, пальто, а к витому железному подлокотнику прислонена деревянная трость. Шерон в растерянности: мужчина выглядит молодо — моложе её отца, — но седина и трость указывают на возраст преклонный. Она останавливается поодаль, мнётся неловко и наконец подходит и осторожно садится на другой край скамьи. Мужчина улыбается ей и вновь устремляет взгляд вверх, туда, где сквозь затянувшие небо тучи пробиваются редкие лучи солнца.  
Они так и сидят. Мужчина смотрит на небо, а Шерон — на него, и ей ни капельки не стыдно. Она бы и рада поговорить, спросить, откуда он здесь такой странный, неуместный. Но за двенадцать лет и четыре месяца Шерон не произнесла ни слова, и случайная встреча ничего не меняет.  
Когда на парк опускаются сумерки, мужчина поднимается, поправляет шляпу и уходит, прихрамывая и опираясь на трость. Он не оборачивается ни разу, но Шерон ещё долго смотрит ему вслед, даже когда силуэт его растворяется в густеющих сумерках.  
Пару недель спустя, помогая матери готовить ужин, Шерон вдруг вспоминает крепкий вкусный чай и нежные воздушные пирожные, шелест конфетных фантиков и тихий смех. Когда она произносит своё первое слово, мать роняет из рук тарелку, и пол покрывается снежной россыпью осколков.  
Осень сменяется зимой, зима — весной. Шерон ходит в парк едва ли не каждый день в надежде увидеть мужчину в шляпе вновь, но он больше не приходит. И всё, что ей остаётся на память в той жизни, — лишь его имя.

***

В Ковентри восхитительные рассветы. Шерон живёт в уютной комнате под самым чердаком, и вид из её окна изумительный: на городской канал и пестрящий зеленью навес из переплетённых меж собой ветвей деревьев. Первые лучи солнца каждое утро путаются в густой листве и мерцают подобно изумрудам, рассыпая по водной глади серебряные искры.  
Между домом Шерон и мостовой, тянущейся вдоль канала и огороженной витой оградой, пролегает дорога. У высоких перил то и дело останавливаются влюблённые парочки, и как бы Шерон ни старалась, но даже с распахнутым настежь окном ей не удаётся расслышать ни слова из их бесед. Всё перекрывается шумом автомобильных моторов и сигнальными гудками, и лишь по выражениям чужих лиц можно прочесть и радость, и грусть.  
Шерон редко выходит из дома. В последнее время — только за продуктами. Она пишет романы для женщин — те, в которых любовь всегда взаимная, а в конце главная героиня преодолевает все невзгоды и обязательно обретает счастье. Управляться с печатной машинкой сложно, но у Шерон получается. Да и романы продаются хорошо: счастье нынче стоит недорого, каждый хочет урвать себе хотя бы кусочек.  
Только для себя у Шерон того счастья — ни крохи.  
Тех двоих она видит раз в неделю-две, иногда — чуть реже. Как и прочие парочки, они приходят полюбоваться на городской канал, но смотрят лишь друг на друга. Они много говорят, это видно даже издалека. Женщина часто улыбается — такой нежной, тёплой улыбкой матери, от которой у Шерон что-то ёкает глубоко внутри. Мужчина же больше смеётся и дурачится, и при взгляде на него Шерон хочется плакать.  
Она помнит его так ясно, словно знала всю жизнь, — дорогого ей человека, значившего для неё всё. Она любит его так сильно, что желание спуститься вниз по лестнице, выйти на улицу, подойти и обнять — нестерпимо.  
Но Брейк обнимает любимую женщину — красавицу с глубоким взглядом и «нежной улыбкой матери», — и Шерон остаётся лишь сидеть у окна и смотреть. И дарить свой кусочек счастья другой.

***

В Глазго открытие первой межконтинентальной магистрали празднуют с впечатляющим размахом. От неоновых вывесок и фейерверков, расцветающих в небе над заливом, рябит в глазах, и даже если закрыть их, под опущенными веками искрит разноцветная россыпь. Обряженные в яркие костюмы люди затопляют улицы подобно радужной реке, и Шерон позволяет течению этой реки нести её прочь от станции, на центральную площадь.  
Где-то там, впереди, с голографического экрана высотой с трёхэтажное здание чей-то голос вещает о первых флаерах, что поступят на мировой рынок в конце месяца, но Шерон не слушает. Она вспоминает запряжённые лошадьми экипажи, тихий стук колёс по мостовой, и, вдыхая чистый морской воздух, улыбается: этим людям никогда не понять, что мир — всегда в движении, меняется каждую секунду их жизни. Им не осознать до конца, что изменения эти даже не в новейших научных изобретениях и не в сдвиге границ на карте. Меняются они сами — люди, и каждый вдох, каждое слово ведут их к абсолютно новому будущему.  
Шерон в Глазго проездом. Её экспресс отбывает рано утром и доставит её в Ирландию, в Белфаст, где уже ждёт отец. Шерон будет одной из первых, кто пересечёт магистраль, и ей самую малость страшно — вдруг что-то пойдёт не так? Но бояться некогда. Там, в Белфасте, ждут добрые вести и новые заботы: трёхлетние поиски по всему миру, наконец, увенчались успехом.  
От мыслей о том, что осталось потерпеть совсем чуть-чуть, у Шерон перехватывает дыхание и подгибаются колени. Это страшно — гораздо страшнее, чем первая в жизни поездка по магистрали.  
Охваченная праздничной суетой, Шерон не спит до утра. В Глазго нет друзей, но это её не печалит. Людям неважно, с кем радоваться. Людям важно, с кем горевать. И в шумные весёлые компании незнакомцев Шерон вливается без труда, проникаясь чарующей атмосферой праздника. Она пьёт сладкое игристое вино и смеётся несмешным шуткам. Пробует местные блюда в раскинутых на площади палатках, из которых тянутся во все стороны аппетитные ароматы. Позволяет затащить себя на установленные в честь праздника аттракционы и даже пользуется возможностью побывать в кабине образцовой модели того самого разрекламированного флаера.  
А утром Шерон садится на свой экспресс и прощается с Шотландией, ставшей ей родиной на одну ночь. С ней в купе еде молодая женщина — Мари — с маленьким сыном, и это самая лучшая компания, которую только можно было пожелать. Они заказывают три чашки чая и сладости и коротают поездку за приятной беседой ни о чём, а мальчик — Натан — не отлипает от огромного окна, восхищённо комментируя всё, что видит.  
До тех пор, пока экспресс не встряхивает внезапно, да так, что все сладости и остатки чая оказываются на полу.  
Натан испуганно жмётся к матери, прячась в её объятиях в святой детской вере, что мать способна защитить от всего на свете. Мари жмурится и молится полушёпотом, прижимая сына к себе. А Шерон в страхе вцепляется в подлокотники своего кресла не в силах вымолвить ни слова.  
В окно она видит, как экспресс на полной скорости сходит с проложенной для него магистрали и падает вниз, в бескрайнее Ирландское море. 

***

Шерон — Белый Кролик своего времени: всегда опаздывает. Это даже забавно, ведь воспитание диктует ей, что опоздание — признак дурного тона, поведение, недостойное леди. Вот только Шерон уже очень давно не «леди». У неё нет ни богатого особняка, ни большого наследства, ни власти. У неё нет ни отца, ни матери.  
У неё нет Брейка, а значит — ничего нет.  
Время идёт, мир меняется и Шерон меняется вместе с ним, а вот жизнь остаётся прежней. Жизнь, в которой ей не достичь желаемого, как бы она ни старалась. Однажды она пыталась обмануть судьбу самым жалким способом из возможных, но сил не хватило: рука дрогнула, и пальцы так и не спустили курок. Шерон тогда никак не могла понять, трусость ли это или же храбрость, но одно знала точно: случись всё иначе, и Брейк разочаровался бы в ней. Больше она оружие в руки не брала — не с этой целью.  
Теперь у Шерон есть план. Не бог весть какой, но всё же. У неё нет дома, потому что дом этот давно продан с молотка. У неё нет наследства, потому что все сбережения родителей хранятся там же, где и деньги, вырученные за дом. У неё нет власти, потому что Шерон в ней не нуждается. Она работает на заводе, потому что добровольно туда идут лишь самоубийцы, и за это им хорошо платят. Она живёт в нищете, потому что экономит на всём, кроме еды и воды, — того, что необходимо для выживания.  
И когда накапливается нужная сумма, Шерон решается.  
В исследовательском центре на шестом уровне никому и дела нет до имён и причин, если предварительно заплатить за молчание. Шерон не жаль денег, и худенькая девушка с бесстрастным взглядом регистрирует её как анонимного добровольца для одной из проводимых в центре программ, а хрустящие купюры бережно сворачивает трубочкой и прячет в карман белоснежного халата.  
В стерильно белых коридорах центра многолюдно, но даже люди здесь похожи на призраков — в белых одеждах, с белой, давно не видевшей солнца кожей. Шерон чувствует себя неуютно, находясь среди них: на ней старые потёртые брюки и слегка растянутый джемпер, а кожа болезненного сероватого цвета — долгие часы под воздействием пусть и слабой, но радиации не прошли для неё даром. Но Шерон ни к чему их одобрение, эти люди для неё сейчас — обслуживающий персонал.  
Шерон дают переодеться в эластичный комбинезон из специальной ткани и провожают её наверх, на девятый этаж, в зал крио-сна. В огромном помещении с металлическими стенами и высоким потолком нет ни мебели, ни технического оборудования — лишь множество капсул, обращённых в горизонтальное положение, и множество незнакомых лиц по ту сторону прозрачных стёкол.  
У одной из таких капсул и останавливается лаборант. Он вежливо уточняет дату, несколько минут корректирует программу под индивидуальные условия, вбивая данные во встроенный мини-компьютер, и крышка капсулы с тихим жужжанием приглашающе отъезжает в сторону. Шерон делает глубокий вдох и аккуратно ступает внутрь, на мягкое покрытие, подобное внутренней обивке гроба и обрамлённое по краям многочисленными тонкими проводками. Лаборант объясняет ей, как на неё подействует крио-сон, дожидается, пока Шерон ляжет, как ей удобно, и вводит код запуска.  
Крышка с тем же тихим жужжанием возвращается на место, с тихим щелчком отрезая Шерон от внешнего мира. От проклятого четвёртого уровня, от обшарпанного контейнера, от завода. От Брейка — мальчика с красивыми карими глазами.  
В капсулу медленно поступает специальный газ. Он ничем не пахнет и практически никак не воспринимается. Разве что внутри становится немного холоднее.  
Шерон закрывает глаза и проваливается в сон продолжительностью в двадцать лет. Что бы ни ждало её в будущем, ей не страшно. Уже


End file.
